


Lady Max vs Great Hugger

by kiske084



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Heroine, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Ryona, Suits, Wrestling, bearhug, piller driver, super, super heroine
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiske084/pseuds/kiske084
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Max é uma heroína local profissional. Ela recebe a missão de resgatar artefatos que foram roubados pelo Great Hugger mas o destino lhe trará surpresas ao chegar em seu esconderijo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Max vs Great Hugger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiske084](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiske084/gifts).



Parecia uma noite fria como outra qualquer no motel “Fênix”, um motel fino   
com as suítes bem arrumadas e caras. Casais estavam se divertindo, ou programa   
contratado rolando como é o caso da suíte Nº 58B, um sujeito musculoso, pele   
“bronzeada”, aproximadamente Um metro e Noventa e Cinco de altura, Era careca de   
olhos castanhos estava fazendo anal de forma selvagem com uma garota que estava de   
bruços na cama, ela era branca, cabelos morenos, medindo Um metro e Sessenta e   
Dois. Tinha Sessenta de cintura, busto Oitenta e Quatro e um lindo quadril de Noventa   
e Dois.   
A morena gemia de forma selvagem enquanto recebia as penetrações da mesma   
forma em que gemia.   
\- Isso, mete mais forte gostoso. – gritou a moça de prazer.   
O casal estava gemendo em uníssono quando o homem careca pegou com força   
com suas mãos fortes a frágil cintura da garota e começou a aumentar o ritmo das   
penetrações mais do que o normal.   
A relação entre o casal seguia normalmente até o celular próximo aos dois tocou   
subitamente, a morena acabou olhando para o aparelho e viu que na notificação estava   
escrito “Chefe” sem nenhuma foto de exibição.   
\- Logo agora? – A morena retrucou e depois gemia mais um pouco com as   
penetrações e disse olhando para o forte homem. – Para só um pouquinho.   
O careca parou, mas ainda estava com o pênis ereto e dentro do ânus da mulher   
e apenas a olhava enquanto ela atendia a ligação.   
Logo que atendeu a voz misteriosa disse. – Missão nova, alguns artefatos raros   
foram roubados pelo Great Hugger, passarei em breve as coordenadas da base daqui a   
pouco. – A ligação se encerrou em seguida.   
\- Diabos logo agora? – Voltou a retrucar a moça e em seguida voltou a gemer,   
pois o homem continuou a penetrar na morena que ignorou a missão para voltar ao   
sexo e novamente estavam gemendo em uníssono e novamente o ritmo das   
penetrações aumentavam. Houve finalmente uma ejaculação após algum momento e o homem forte   
“debruçou” em cima da moça que por um momento havia tido um orgasmo, em   
seguida se levantaram e a morena pegou o celular para ver as coordenadas da missão.   
\- Outra missão pelo visto. – Comentou o moço.   
\- É... Parece que nossa pernoite vai ter que adiar, se quiser eu te devolvo parte   
do pagamento e... – subitamente foi interrompida.   
\- Está tudo bem, a gente resolve isso melhor depois da sua missão.   
A garota de programa o abraçou pelo pescoço. – Prometo que depois vou te   
recompensar pela sua compreensão, é por isso que você é meu cliente favorito. – Os   
dois em seguida se beijavam.   
Algumas horas depois, a moça já estava com uma mascara presta, vestida com   
uma roupa colante látex com diversos tons de rosa, tinha diversos detalhes metálicos   
nos ombros, joelhos e braços.   
Ela chegou a tal “base” criminosa que era um armazém abandonado, mas que só   
serviu para deixar escondido os artefatos roubados.O local estava bem escuro e não   
podia se ver muita coisa, por isso a heroína dava passos bem lentos e cautelosos.   
Parecia fácil demais, pois até o momento nenhum sinal inimigo, mas ainda sim   
agia com cautela. Os passos foram dados por mais algum momento até subitamente as   
luzes do armazém se ascenderem.   
\- Sabia que estaria aqui. – Disse uma voz misteriosa masculina.   
Subitamente a heroína começou a ficar cercada por diversos homens, eles   
estavam usando mascaras pretas e roupas diversas e ao todo eram Dez homens.   
\- “Fudeu.” – Pensou a morena de rosa.   
\- Vocês heróis tem que aprender a serem mais discretos. - Disse novamente a   
voz misteriosa que em seguida apareceu diante de Lady M enquanto os homens de   
mascaras ainda a cercavam. O dono da voz misteriosa era um homem músculos com a   
mesma fisionomia do careca do motel, usava um macacão suplex detalhado com   
detalhes verdes e cinzas. Usava joelheiras pretas. As luvas e sua mascara de Wrestling   
com as mesmas cores do macacão, mas na testa do lutador tinha um “H”.   
\- Parece que estou mesmo enrascada. – disse a moça de rosa olhando ao seu   
redor ao mesmo tempo em que ficava na defensiva. – “Esses caras de mascaras não   
são nem problema, mas aquele com a mascara de H de agora pouco com certeza é o   
Great, ele tem cara de que vai ser um páreo bem duro” – pensou a heroína.   
Os capangas do chefe criminoso partiram para cima da morena, mas eram um a   
um derrubados com golpes básicos com diversos tipos de socos e chutes, para Lady   
Max não era nenhum problema espancar esse numero de capangas já que é uma   
heroína profissional. Os dois primeiros mascarados foram correndo em uníssono em   
direção a moça, mas com um chute de duas pernas foram abatidos ao chão e caíram   
inconscientes. O terceiro tentou dar inúmeros socos, mas Lady M os desviava e o   
acertou com um soco no estomago e deu um salto mortal para trás desviando dos   
outros dois homens que vieram tentar ataca-la por trás.   
Enquanto Max esmurrava seus capangas, Great Hugger olhava de tudo pela   
plataforma e sentado em uma poltrona. Curiosamente estava gostando da cena, pois   
lambia o corpo da morena com os olhos. Ficava roçando com o indicador e o dedo   
médio esquerdo, sua parte intima que já estava bem dura.   
A luta durou apenas alguns minutos e a heroína já havia nocauteado todos os   
capangas de Great Hugger. O homem de mascara se levantou lentamente de sua   
poltrona e estava indo em direção à heroína.   
\- Agora é a minha vez. – Disse o grandalhão se levantando da poltrona. – Alem   
dessa roupa sexy e detalhada. – Estalava seus dedos como aquecimento. – Ela tem   
aquele corpão, então aproveitarei bem essa luta. – Ele deu um largo sorriso em   
seguida.   
Acabava de sair da sala onde estava assistindo o combate por puro prazer e o   
criminoso já foi logo emboscado pela morena.   
\- Pensou que iria fugir fácil? – disse a mulher cercando-o e ao mesmo tempo na   
defensiva.   
\- Pelo contrário. – respondeu dando alguns passos a frente. – está correndo   
como planejado, pois já sabia que você ia surrar meus homens. – Great Hugger ficou   
na defensiva em seguida. – Assim podemos lutar mais a vontade.   
\- “Tá tudo muito obvio demais até agora.”- Pensou a morena. – “Pra mim isso ta   
me cheirando a cilada.” – Seu rosto começou a suar um pouco frio. – “Ele não parece   
preocupado e ao mesmo tempo está numa boa pose defensiva.” – Ela se posicionou   
também na defensiva em seguida.   
\- Está querendo que eu comece Lady? Por mim tudo bem. – Ele correu em   
frente ao mesmo tempo em que a morena deu um salto pra frente de pirueta e tentou   
dar um chute acrobático de perna esquerda, mas de maneira ágil Great defende com o   
braço esquerdo e com a mão direita pega na cintura fina da heroína e a arremessa com   
tudo até a parede fazendo com que LM batesse as costas na parede e ficasse atordoada   
após gritar de dor.   
Lady Max ficou completamente desnorteada após a colisão e tentava de   
qualquer maneira se levantar, mas não tinha equilíbrio o suficiente para fazê-lo e   
quando conseguiu fora se apoiando no grandalhão que apenas a olhava e novamente   
seu pênis começava a endurecer só de olha-la se apoiando em seu corpo.   
O gigante se aproximou mais e a bochecha da morena deu uma lenta esfregada   
na parte intima de Great Hugger, a respiração da morena ficou ofegante naquele   
momento, segundos depois se afastou e deu Cinco socos do estomago de seu   
adversário, mas nenhum deles surtiu efeito.   
\- Isso é Tudo? – Perguntou o vilão que logo de cara a pegou pela cintura e a   
virou de cabeça para baixo fazendo com que as pernas da Lady se “amarrassem” ao   
grosso pescoço de Great. –Bom pra mim não faz diferença. – Subitamente enterrou a   
cabeça de sua adversária ao chão através de uma manobra de luta livre conhecida   
como “Piller Driver”. Max gritou de dor ao sentir a batida de cabeça ao chão. – Vou   
me divertir com você do mesmo jeito. – Subitamente ele começou a lamber as partes   
intimas da guerreira aos poucos encharcando parte da roupa da heroína.   
\- Filho da Puta. – Gritou tentando se livrar das garras do vilão e daquela pose   
desconfortável. – Tira a boca daí. – No entanto seu esforço era inútil e só podia gritar   
desesperadamente enquanto era abusada sexualmente.   
As lambidas foram ficando mais intensas na parte intima da heroína que já   
estava na linha entre o desespero e o prazer até que Lady Max começava a ficar   
encharcada soltando um longo gemido de prazer.   
\- Já ficou molhadinha? – Great a imobilizava ainda e ajeitou um pouco a área   
intima da moça e deu um longo beijo. – Você é realmente irresistível. – soltou   
finalmente a heroína que cai para trás “dando uma pequena cambalhota para trás” e   
acaba ficando de bruços. A heroína estava ofegante e buscava forças para se levantar   
enquanto o seu adversário andou em volta dela um pouco e depois se agachou focando   
seu olhar no traseiro dela. – Sua bunda é muito gostosa. – Segurou a cintura dela e   
ficou por alguns segundos beijando o traseiro da Lady que não conseguia nem gritar e   
novamente ficou entre o desespero e o prazer.   
\- “Puta merda ele ta me estuprando, pior que no fundo eu to gostando.” –   
Pensou a morena que já estava se entregando ao prazer enquanto após s beijos no   
traseiro, Great novamente andou em volta da morena e disse. – Que vontade de te   
abraçar. Vou te agarrar com tudo.– Lady Max finalmente havia se levantado com   
muito esforço.   
Os braços grossos de Great se amarram a fina cintura e o traseiro de Lady para   
impedir sua fuga.O aperto foi tão forte que acabou fazendo um estalo nas costas da   
heroína.   
\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaa. – Gritou a morena.   
As pernas de Lady ficam flutuando no ar enquanto que seus peitos se espremem   
contra os músculos de Great. Os dois corpos são amarrados de forma pervertida pelo   
Bearhug.   
\- Isso. – Great a apertava mais e mais. - Gema mais pra mim.   
Lady Max tentava sair apoiando suas mãos por algum momento nos fortes   
ombros do lutador e também tentava desesperadamente chutar o ponto fraco de Great,   
mas as pernas mantidas no ar pelo Bearhug não tem força suficiente e tudo que   
conseguem é esfregar os lados da parte sensível do vilão.   
Ele em seguida a levanta um pouco para o alto a abraçando forte ainda e o vilão   
enterra sua face entre os peitos da heroína e começa a esfregar sua cara neles para   
sentir sua macies.   
\- Aaaaaaaaa. – Lady Max só podia gritar.   
  
\- Não dá pra resistir. – Ele beijava um dos peitos da morena e em seguida a   
abaixou um pouco e deu um tapa em uma das nádegas da mulher segurando   
fortemente a bunda dela em seguida.Com o dedo que segurava o traseiro de Lady,   
Great Hugger atacava o clitóris da morena a cada balançada.   
Os ataques a parte inferior de Lady, fazem seu corpo inteiro sentir a dor e o   
prazer, através de sua calcinha escorre seus líquidos que começam a criar uma   
pequena poça no chão.   
Em seguida, Great escorrega o corpo de Lady Max um pouco para baixo. Seus   
peitos são apertados contra o peitoral do homem, cuja parte sensível se aproxima das   
partes úmidas da heroína.   
Great Hugger sacode o corpo de Lady Max para cima e para baixo enquanto que   
faz com que seu ponto toque nas partes secretas da morena.   
-Hyau! Au! Aaaaaa...aa   
\- Está doendo? – Great ria ao mesmo tempo em que olhava com feição   
pervertida. - Ou está sentindo?   
A chacoalhada durou por mais alguns momentos até que Great parou e   
aumentou mais ainda a força do seu pervertido abraço. Ela com suas mãos tentou   
empurrar o vilão, mas estava tão sem forças que suas mãos estavam alisando o   
peitoral.   
\- Sabe... Existe um ditado que diz. – Ele continuava a espremê-la. – Que só   
machucamos a quem amamos. – Curiosamente aos poucos ele diminuía a pressão   
apenas a imobilizando.   
A morena aos poucos recuperava o fôlego, mas escutou atentamente o que ele   
estava falando.   
\- O que quer dizer com isso? – Lady falava com muito esforço pois ainda estava   
sem fôlego.   
\- O roubo dos artefatos e as coordenadas do meu esconderijo. – Respondeu o   
grandalhão ainda abraçado com ela. – Tudo isso não passa de um pretexto pro meu   
verdadeiro objetivo que era você vir direto até mim.   
\- Que porra é essa que você está dizendo? – A heroína ficou confusa tentando   
entender. - A única forma de que sempre quis te ter comigo era através de um combate. -   
estavam ainda abraçados, mas curiosamente os braços da heroína se apoiavam aos   
ombros de Great.   
\- Deixa ver se eu entendi, esse roubo manjado foi tudo pretexto pra eu vir aqui   
só pra você me pegar?   
\- De fato. – Ele roubou um beijo da morena que recebeu o beijo e ficou   
paralisada e confusa naquele momento, mas aos poucos correspondia o beijo e seu   
extinto feminino estava lhe dizendo que aqueles lábios que a beijavam lhe eram   
familiares.   
O beijo durou por alguns segundos e após isso a heroína diz. – Isso tá tudo   
muito digamos... Estranho. – continuou abraçada com o “vilão”. – O roubo era no fim   
tudo um pretexto pra eu vir até você pra você me fazer perversidades e curiosamente   
não apenas acabei gostando como... Sinto que já te conheço de algum lugar.   
\- Porque não tira a minha mascara para tirar sua duvida?   
\- Está bem. – Ela tirou a mascara de Great com um pouco de dificuldade e sua   
duvida foi finalmente esclarecida. Ela ficou espantada, ao mesmo tempo surpresa, pois   
Great Hugger na realidade era o homem careca com quem estava anteriormente no   
motel. - A vida é cheia de surpresas. – Disse a heroína ao reconhecer o rosto. – Porque   
tudo isso?   
\- Sempre quis ter fantasias com você nessa roupa e você como Lady Max por   
isso planejei tudo desde o principio. Claro que depois pretendia devolver os artefatos   
que peguei emprestados.   
\- Essa foi original tenho que admitir. – A morena riu e o abraçou. – Não tenho   
nem coragem de te prender.   
\- Foi mal se acabei machucando você.   
\- To preparada pra receber pancadas.   
Ele beijou o pescoço da morena. – Eu te amo. – Ela deu um sorriso leve e   
fechou os olhos.   
\- Falei pra não se apaixonar por mim, mas não posso negar... - Ela olhou para o   
forte homem e disse. – Eu também te amo. - O casal se beijava apaixonadamente em   
seguida.

 

**Fim?**

  
**Quem sabe**...


End file.
